Progress(bellarke)
by ApplePie06
Summary: A Bellarke fic I've had up on tumblr and thought why not here. I wrote it some time ago(it's not finished) and I've gone of to my own storyline so some things that have happened don't or haven't happened in my fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone that ships Bellarke, yes this is a bellarke fanfic and it ****starts around episode 8-9 and I have changed the main plot a little to set my needs for how this story is gonna go. Please give feedback.**

''Clarke!'' she could her his voice shout, she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was Bellamy. She had felt a warm feeling going thru her when he and shouted her name and she had to collect herself before turning around towards the steps that came closer and closer towards her. Hey, princess!'' Bellamy's voice shouted even closer now and she had to turn around.

''What?'' she asked trying to hold herself and her feelings towards the man that now stood before her. After they had gotten back to camp after their trip to the bunker she had started to realize how she really felt about Bellamy but those feelings he was never going to find out. At least not from her.

''Are you a freaking idiot?!'' he asked and his voice echoed between the metal walls of the drop ship. ''Do you want to freeze to death? hey?'' Bellamy gripped her arm and looked her in the eyes. Clarke stopped breathing, the place on her arm he was touching was burning but she collected enough power to pull away and a sense of loss washed over her and her arm got cold.

''What are you talking about?'' she asked and crossed her arms. She knew what he was talking about, he had probably found out that she had given her blanket to one of the smaller kids and now didn't have hadn't slept lately because of the cold and she knew that it showed but she was surprised that Bellamy of all people had noticed.

''It's getting colder every night and you give you freaking blanket, the only source of warmth away?'' Bellamy was confused, he knew Clarke carried a lot about other people and often didn't think about herself first but did she have a death wish or something. But he always thought about her. When they had first been dropped down here he wanted her gone, she was a massive pain in the ass. But now, he cared to much about her. ''You really are stupid aren't you.'' he almost whispered but she heard him because her brows flew upward and her eyes narrowed. She was ready to attack.

''There are smaller kids that need that blanket more then I do!'' she shouted, the people that and been in the lowest lever of the drop ship, that was now used as med bay for most of the part, probably sensed the storm that was coming and left to the calm outside. ''And why are you so damn angry about me giving away my blanket? It's just a blanket and I will find another way to stay warm.'' she didn't understand the worry and anger in Bellamy's face. He wasn't the boss of her, she could do what the hell she wanted with her stuff and he had nothing to say about any of it.

''It isn't just a blanket damn it! It's freaking you! Why won't you care just a little about yourself? Oh, and what's your plan on how to survive the winter now, huh princess?'' He didn't really want to scream at her but she was just so fucking angry at her for not caring about herself, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if she was gone. ''Maybe I will share with someone.'' she said with narrowed eyes staring in to his. The thought of her sharing a bed with someone hurt, if she was going to share with someone he wanted it to be him. ''And it seems I have to ask you about everything now, oh so strong leader, so is that okay with you.'' she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him and without thinking he answered what he said to himself in his head. ''No it's not.''

Had Clarke heard him right? Had he just said that with a straight face? He had told her that she couldn't share a bed with someone. She felt a little happy but angry at the same time. She hadn't really asked him but he had answered and the answer he had giver her wasn't the one she had expected and he wasn't her boss. ''What?'' she whispered in shock. ''I said no. I don't want you to share a bed with someone other then-'' he stopped mid sentence so she never heard the ending. Before she could say anything else he turned around with his head down and walked out of the drop ship and left her standing there in shock to what had just happened.

Bellamy Blake had just practelly forbidden her to sleep in the same bed with anyone other then… _him?_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't have anyone to read thru my chapters before I post them so if I have missed some mistakes while trying to edit it myself, sorry before hand.**

He hadn't been thinking before speaking and now he didn't know what to do. He had almost told Clarke that he didn't want her to share a bed with anyone else but him, but tank fully he had stopped himself before saying ''_me_''. What should he do? Bellamy had just walked out of there with his head down so no one could see his blush mixed with panicked face.

He had walked out in to the woods with his bow and arrows to hunt, he had needed to take his mind of Clarke and how embarrassed he was and how awkward it would be to talk to her again after what he had almost said. It had gotten dark and he hadn't noticed until he no longer could find his arrows that missed their target. He was on his way back with two rabbits and three birds when he saw Clarke standing outside the wall of the camp, probably waiting for him. He didn't want to see her now, he hadn't come up with an explanation to what he had said in the drop ship.

Clarke hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Bellamy had said and how he had intended to finish that last sentence that he had walked out on. It was a hundred ways he could have finished it but there was only one way she couldn't get out of her head and only one way she wanted it to end like. She wanted him to have said ''me''. She had admitted it to herself after a couple of hours of not being able to work since he and felt her standing there.

She had to confront him about it or she would have even a harder time sleeping then she already have. She could now see him coming out of the dark and she prepared herself for a showdown like all the others they have had. He stopped a couple of meters away and instead of waiting for him to start walking again she started to walk up to him. When she had stepped a couple of steps, about five she thinks, he backs a little and lift his hand with the rabbits in to stop her. He didn't want her close and it really hurt.

He hadn't meant to and he could see it in her eyes how much it had hurt her but he had stopped her from getting to close to him. He didn't even know why he had done it, it was a reflex. He didn't want people to see what was inside, even thou she had already seen a bit of it. She had seen him weak but he didn't want her or anyone to see that again. He couldn't look at her face anymore knowing that he had hurt her.

''Bellamy. I need to talk to you.'' she tried to sound like her normal self that was a match to Bellamy in an argument, but she could feel how her voice had broken a little at the end. She had to keep it together, she could _not_ break down in front of Bellamy Blake. It doesn't matter how much closer or less that hated each other now, she didn't want to seem to weak in front of him.

''Okay.'' was all he said so she continued with what she had waited for Bellamy to discuss. ''I need you to finish that sentence and tell me why the hell I can't share a bed with someone of my choice.'' she stated, crossed her arms and took the stance always had when talking to Bellamy. The stance that made her look tougher then she really was inside. She had also gotten her voice back.

She wanted to talk about the thing he least wanted to talk about. What was he soposed to say? He couldn't tell her the truth, right? If he did she would only laugh at him and reject him, he knew that was going to happen if he told her. He was sure. ''Just forget it, okay princess.'' he started to walk towards camp not wanting to get to deep in to this argument that was on it's way to the surface. If they got in to a fight over this he was going to crack and tell her everything.

Bellamy had started walking again but Clarke was not gonna let him get away this time, she was going to get her answers. She gripped his arm as hard as she could and he stopped in his tracks. She could feel how he tensed up under her touch and she could help the smirk that rested on her lips for a moment, but hidden when Bellamy looked over at her. His brown eyes was so beautiful and she could just stair at them for the rest of her life and be happy. But they were filled with emotion that she couldn't see what emotion it was he tried to show or hide from her.

''I won't let you thru that wall until you give me an explanation, so talk Bellamy.'' He could see her determination in her eyes, he knew that he wasn't going anywhere now. But could he really tell her what he had almost said in the drop ship earlier that day. They had just made it to a place in their relationship where they trusted each other and got along most of the time. The camp had gotten more united because of it to. Did he dare disrupt that, or maybe she felt the same and things would get even better.

''Why can't you just drop it, it was nothing.'' he couldn't tell her, if she rejected him their situation would worsen if they couldn't get along. ''It's not nothing, you can't say something like that and walk away.'' why was she so stubborn? He loved and hated that at the same time. It was so Clarke but it was a pain in the ass to.

''I was going to say-'' he stopped himself again but this time to collect courage to say what he was about to confess. The hundreds future depended on her answer. ''me. I was about to say me when I walked out.'' he didn't dare to look at her and closed his eyes instead.

Clarke was frozen in shock, she couldn't move at all. Bellamy had closed his eyes after admitting what she had hoped but what now? She had wanted it to be him but she hadn't thought it would so she didn't really have a response. Her body started to move but she couldn't control it, it simply moved on it's own.

She moved closer to him and when as close as she could get without touching him she stepped on her toes and placed her lips on his. It gave a nice and worm feeling, it felt right. But she was as shocked as she could feel Bellamy was but she didn't move away and nether did he. In fact he dropped the animals he had caught on the ground and placed his hands on her waist. His touch wormed her body and she wished he would never let go as she placed her arms around his neck.

Bellamy never wanted to let go, he wanted Clarke to never leave his arms and he wouldn't let her. The kiss started gentle and nice but it grew more demanding and passionate as longer their lips was connected. Bellamy bit her under lip a little and she gasped which gave him the chance to deepen the kiss even more, she didn't reject it she welcomed it. They staid like that, entangled with each other as long as possible but soon that both needed air and parted.

Clarke had never felt like this when kissing someone, not even Finn that night in the bunker that he had found. Her heart was singing and she couldn't wipe the smile of her face even if she wanted to, it was stuck there permanently now and she was sure of it. ''So, what you are telling me is that-'' Clarke cleared her throat. ''that I will, well, move in with you?'' she asked him very unsure of the mening behind of what had been said and done to this point.

He hadn't really thought that far but when he heard Clarke ask it he knew that that was exactly what he wanted. He gave her one of his signature smirks and looked her in the eyes before tilting his head down locking their lips together for a brief second and then saying the words out loud. ''Yes that's what I'm telling you, and tonight.'' he wasn't going to give her a choice.

He took her hand in his, picked up the dead animals from the ground and walked thru the walls that protected them from the danger outside camp. Most of the 100 had gone to sleep in their tents by now but some were still up, not one of them noticing Bellamy and Clarke walking hand in hand towards his tent in the dark. Bellamy looked over his shoulder before entering after Clarke, he didn't really want to explain to some drunk kid why Clarke Griffin was going in to his tent at this hour smiling.

That night they didn't sleep until light started to spill in thru the tents thin fabric. It had started with just kissed but before they knew it they had gone all the way not regretting a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

''You almost died Clarke.'' Bellamy whispered as he had his strong arms around her. After coming back from todays failed attempt to make peace with the grounders he and Clarke and snuck into now their tent. He had told her it was a really bad idea but she had wanted to go anyway, but he was happy she had asked him to be their backup. If she hadn't they would have been dead by now, she would have been dead right now. He didn't want to let her out of his arms ever again, it was to dangerous out there and he couldn't keep her safe all the time.

''But I didn't, you saved me.. again.'' Clarke couldn't help but laugh, Bellamy had saved her so many times but she had done nothing for him. At least it felt that way. ''We're at war Bellamy and we don't even know when or if the people on the Ark is going to make it down.'' she sighed.

When they had come back they had given the rest of the 100 the news, it wasn't taken very well but. But they had succeeded in calming everyone down, they had already been at war before they announced in but now when it was really but out there people was more afraid then before. If that wasn't bad enough, they had also gotten news from the Ark that they had gotten problems with their drop ships and didn't know when they were going to make it down to earth. She knew they hadn't told her everything, something else had happened and she was sure of it but didn't push Jaha.

''I won't let them win, okay princess.'' Bellamy whispered in Clarke's ear, he meant it with every cell in his body. They wasn't going to lose this war, they were going to survive.

That night they spent like all the others they had since the first, it was a miracle that no one had heard them or even if someone had they hadn't mentioned it. Clarke fell asleep in his arms that night but he staid awake to watch her sleep, he had made that a habit and one he didn't want to lose any time soon.

—

Weeks went by and no one had come down from the Ark, they were still alive but the problem with the drop ships were more serious then they had thought. Jaha had told her what had happened up there to, someone had bomb the unity day ceremony and tried to take the first drop ship. They hadn't succeeded but people had died that day. Her mom had been hurt but she was okay.

A lot had happened these past weeks, they had been attacked twice and five boys had died. Three of them had died at the spot, the other two had died on her table. She hadn't been able to save them and it killed her inside, she felt so responsible for this war for so many reasons. But also good things had come from the war, if you could call them good.

One of the smaller kids had gotten the great idea that we should build houses because let's face it, not all of the 100 was gonna fit in the drop ship all winter. Both Clarke and Bellamy had taken to the idea, for different reason thou, and now small houses of stones and trees were built. It was a good way to keep worm, working on the houses. No snow had fallen but the days had started to get cold to, not just the nights.

Clarke was getting a little stressed when she saw how slow the houses was being built, for reasons that she didn't dear tell Bellamy yet. She had noticed it some time ago, her period hadn't come twice now and she could feel her pants getting tighter and tighter. Clarke just hoped that a special rebel leader in this camp hadn't noticed yet. It scared her more then the coming winter and the war they were in, how would they keep a baby alive down here?

He had really liked the idea of building the houses. About five houses was being built and one of them was going to be his and Clarke's. Bellamy was the leader of this little society and he deserved his own house, and he hd noticed what was happening to Clarke. She hadn't told him anything but she didn't have to. He could see her fear and how her body had changed, even thou it was just a little lump on her belly.

Bellamy was terrified but so happy at the same time, he was going to have a family. He had also noticed her morning sickness that she so smoothly tried to hide and succeeded for some time.

The house he was building to the three of them was pretty big and a little bit away from the others. He wanted them to be able to have their privacy. The house was made up of two rooms, both of them had a fireplace in it connected to the same chimney. One big fireplace in the first room and a smaller one in the bedroom. It was only the ceiling left now and it had to be done fast. If it snowed in this part of earth it was going to snow soon, he was sure of it.

''Bellamy.'' a voice called from behind him but he didn't really feel like turning around, he needed to work on this house. ''Need some help?'' Bellamy stopped and turned around this time, it was Jasper that had called for him and now stood there asking if he could lend a hand. ''Sure, you know what to do?'' Bellamy asked and Jasper nodded. He liked Jasper but would never tell anyone that, he was willing to protect his little sister to any cost but Bellamy still didn't like the thought of Octavia with anyone but if she needed to be with someone he would prefer Jasper.

''You guys really worked fast with this one, huh.'' Jasper stated when he looked over the outside of the house Bellamy and two other boys had worked on together, Bellamy's house.

''Yeah, well it has to be done fast.'' Bellamy said not really fully thinking before speaking, how was he going explain those words? ''Well yeah, it will probably start snowing soon right. So we need to at least have ceilings and fireplaces inside the houses.'' Jasper was now working on the ceiling together with Bellamy while the other two guys was working on the other side of the ceiling. This might be ready at the end of the week, at least if the kept going like this.

Clarke had been working all day at the med bay inside the drop ship and now she was exhausted, she really need food and sleep. Three boys had been hurt while working on the houses or the wall, she hadn't asked, and her and Octavia had stored up on that red-ish seaweed for the winter. They didn't know if it grew in the winter or not, this was not the earth from about 100 years ago so you never knew how things went down here now.

She hadn't even stepped out of the drop ship when Bellamy walked up in front of her, taking her hand and pulling her towards where the houses was being built. ''Hey what are you doing?'' she asked half irritated at him but half curious. ''We need to talk.'' he used a firm and deep voice which scared Clarke a little, did he know and was he angry if he did?

When they had been done for the day Bellamy had made the decision to talk to Clarke, they really needed to have the talk before it got to awkward to have it or before someone noticed what was happening to her before she had told him even thou he already knew. He had taken her to their future house and stopped outside. ''I know.'' was all he said and he could see the fear take over her face.

''You know…'' she repeated in a whisper that he could barely hear. ''You know what?'' she asked after collecting herself. He grew a little angry, did she think he was stupid or something. ''I know you're pregnant, princess.'' saying those words out loud emptied his longs on air and he couldn't breathe. Clarke was pregnant, with his baby. _His baby._ He swallowed hard but could still not breathe.

He knew, how had he known? She panicked on the inside and probably on the outside to, Clarke only knew one thing to say. ''I'm sorry'' the words almost didn't came out over the sobs she tried to keep back. She didn't dear look at his face, he must be angry. Here was she pregnant taking his whole life away. What was he going to do to her now?

''Wait what?'' she heard his shocked voice, her eyes flew open and flickered to his. ''Why are you sorry?'' he looked at her with concerned eyes, what did he mean why was she sorry. ''I'm taking your life away from you.'' she got out in a whisper. The tears started to fall, she was unable to keep them in now. ''I'm sorry, so sorry.'' she sobbed the words.

She stood there crying in front of him and she couldn't stop, she could feel herself starting to shake. But she didn't for long because two strong arms captured her inside their cage, those two strong arms she knew so well now. ''You're not taking anything away, you're giving me something, my princess.'' Bellamy kissed the top of her head reassuring her that he wanted this, this new life she was giving him.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke could feel them staring at her now, in secret thou, they would never stare at her openly. Anyone could now clearly see that Clarke was pregnant, she hand't gotten that big but you could see the belly under her shirt. No one knew that Bellamy was the father, they hadn't even told Octavia that they had a relationship like that.

She guessed that the most of the hundred thought it was Finn's, she had even noticed him looking at her even more and trying to talk to her. She had avoided him, which in this situation would just confirm that he and the others thought. But they were wrong she just didn't want to talk to him, that was all. But she was gonna have to and soon.

Finn had corned her in the med bay on the lower floor of the drop ship, she had been rocking up on the red seaweed when he had walked in after the last person beside's her had walked out. ''So when were you gonna tell me?'' to any other person his tone wouldn't have sounded angry but for being Finn, he sounded angry. ''Clarke, you're pregnant and if I'm not wrong I'm the only person that could be that baby's father.'' he grabbed her arm but she pulled away the same instant she had felt his touch.

''Well you're wrong Finn, it's not yours.'' the words had flown out of her mouth, she hadn't even had time to think about how it was going to start rumors. But she didn't care, this baby wasn't his and he had no right, no right, to claim that it was. It was Bellamy's. His face had frozen in a shocked and hurt expression, his eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped to the floor. But she could see a pain in his eyes, she felt guilty for a second, but only for a second.

''What?'' he whispered so low that she almost didn't catch it. ''What do you mean it isn't mine?'' he didn't give Clarke time to answer the question. He trapped her arm so tight this time that she couldn't pull loose, the grip was so hard that it actually hurt and as proof a wimp escaped her lips. But Finn didn't loosen his grip on her lower arm. ''Then who the hells is it!'' he shouted and all the sounds from outside vanished. His eyes was dark and he had a grim face, she had never imagined that Finn could look like this. Like a grounder that was about to kill.

Again he didn't give her time to answer, he shove her back at the wall and some of the containers of the seaweed fell to the floor and gave away big metallic sounds. He grabbed her other arm and pinned her to the wall, she was scared now after stealing another glance at Finn's face. This was not the charming and gentle but also annoying guy she had met and started to know down here on earth.

''Finn, you're hurting me.'' Clarke whimpered in pain from his tight grips on her arms, she had grown weaker now when she had a baby inside her. All she could think about was where Bellamy was, why he wasn't here saving her and his unborn child. But that she din't have to wonder about much longer.

A monster of man rushed his way in to the drop ship with pounding footsteps, Clarke could feel Bellamy's anger when he saw what was happening. She could also hear a girl's voice and guessed it was Octavia, maybe she had gone to get Bellamy after hearing what was happing.

''What the hell are you doing!'' Bellamy gripped Finn by the collar and with inhuman strength he threw him across the from where he had been holding Clarke to the wall. Bellamy didn't walk over to where Finn was lying, he turned around and looked at Clarke with worried eyes. He ran them over her body to inspect if any damage had been made, the stopped on her arms. The worried expression disappeared and got replaced with the one he had been bearing when entering the drop ship.

''What is your problem, this has nothing to do with you!'' Finn had gotten up on his feet and made his way to Bellamy, glaring at him with a death stare. ''This has everything to do with me, spacewalker!'' What the Bellamy had said hit something in Finn, his eyes changed. ''What the hell do you mean?'' He asked the much bigger boy in front of him.

What Bellamy had seen when entering the drop ship after Octavia had come to get him in panic saying she thinks Finn is gonna hurt Clarke almost pushed him of the edge. He had been pinning her to the wall and Bellamy could see the princess pained face and now the spacewalker had the nerve to ask what his problem was?! Finn was his problem. HIs reply to had driven Bellamy in to a corner, he had to tell the camp that the baby was his or lie. He was not gonna lie about this.

''You lay a hand on my family again and I will kill you!'' he growled at the shorter boy in front of him. There he had said it, the question now was if Finn could understand what he meant. ''Family?'' The one that had asked the question wasn't Finn, it was Octavia's voice he had heard from behind him.

He turned around to see Octavia standing by Clarke now looking from the blond to him, he could see her slowly realizing what he had meant. ''omg'' she whispered but high enough for all four of them to hear. ''Bell is the dad, aren't you?'' she looked over at him and he give a nod in response.

—

The situation with Finn ended pretty fast after the truth came out, Bellamy had later told the rest of the camp about it. They had all been somewhat cool about it, to her surprise not so many of them was filled with shock when Bellamy delivered the news. Had they been that obvious? No they couldn't have been, right?

Octavia had demanded an explanation so the three of them was now sitting in Bellamy's tent. Clarke and Bellamy was sitting on the and Octavia on a makeshift chair in front of them with her arms crossed. The way she looked on them and Bellamy scared, he knew how angry she could get but something inside him told him she wasn't really angry.

''So you to are a thing now, huh.'' she didn't ask them, more stated it but both of them nodded in response. ''And Clarke's prego with your kid?'' she pointed between the both of them and again they both nodded. ''wow..'' was the only thing the blake girl said, nodding slowly and staring at them.


End file.
